Surprise de Broadway
by Avotra
Summary: Bientôt la première de Funny Girl pour Rachel. Mais Finn ne peut bizarrement pas être présent. Qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ? [Finn n'est pas mort][Saison 5 désordonnée]


Nouvelle Fiction Glee Finchel

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mardi 25 Mars. J-3 avant l'Opening Night.

Rachel :

Dans trois jours, c'est ma première de Funny Girl ! Je vais jouer le rôle de ma vie. Quinn, Noah, Tina, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Mr. Shue et meme Coach -heu.. Pardon, Principale- Sylvester viennent m'acclamer. Ça me fait plaisir. Il y a juste Finn qui sous prétexte d'examens ne peut pas venir. Il m'avait pourtant promis. Comment peut-il me faire ça ?

A cause de lui, je suis encore plus de mauvais poil que d'habitude. Et malgré tout, j'ai le trac. Mais ça je ne l'ai dit à personne.

La première étant dans trois jours, tous mes amis arrivent à partir d'aujourd'hui. Certains logeront chez moi et Kurt tandis que d'autres iront dormir chez Sam, Blaine et Mercedes. Quinn et Noah sont arrivés il y a une heure. Je les voulais près de moi. Bizarrement ce sont les deux personnes qui me calment le plus après Kurt et Finn.

-Merci Quinnie d'être venue. Tu n'as pas d'examens en ce moment toi !

-De rien Rach' ! C'est normal. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai des exams ? C'était il y a un mois.

-Finn m'a dit que lui en avais. Par conséquent, il ne peut venir me voir.

-Rachel ! Finn ne vient pas te voir ?! Mais je pensais qu'après le cauchemar Brody, vous seriez de nouveau ensemble.

-Eh bien Puck ! J'aurai aimé mais Monsieur veut vraiment réussir son diplôme pour que Mr Shue voit comment il est doué. Et vous ça va mieux depuis Beef ?

-Mieux que jamais ! ) Comment va Beth ?

-Très bien, avec Shelby, elles viennent m'acclamer dans trois petits jours.

-Tant mieux alors. Kurt, Blaine, Sam et Mercedes viennent ce soir ?

-Oui ! Santana et Brittany sont encore en vacances mais elles reviennent demain. Et puis, Dani et Santana ne se sont pas encore parlé.

-Dani ?

-Puck, tu n'écoutes pas quand Santana raconte sa vie ?

-Si, mais bon…

-C'est la nouvelle copine de Santana. Enfin ex je pense.

-Moi je dis que on ne peut pas séparer des âmes-sœurs donc Finn viendra, Britt et San' seront ensembles.

-Et pourquoi le Grand Puck croit-il soudain aux âmes-sœurs ?

-Rach' regarde toi et Finn. Moi, Quinn, Jesse, Brody, Santana et d'autres encore ont essayé mais vous vous êtes toujours retrouvé. Regarde maintenant Quinn et moi. Toi, Finn, Sam… Ils ont été là mais malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, on est à nouveau ensemble et pour longtemps-enfin j'espère. Britt et San' pareil. Et puis regarde Sam et Mercedes ou encore Kurt et Blaine.

-Ok, j'ai compris. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de me tromper alors que nous n'étions qu'au lycée ?

-Puck, tu n'as jamais rien dit d'aussi sensé.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Q.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que la soirée à continuer. Sam, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine se sont joint à nous. Pendant cette soirée, j'ai oublié mes peurs.

Finn :

Je n'ose pas appeler Rachel. Je lui ai quand même dit que je ne pouvais pas venir à sa première de Funny Girl alors que j'ai été le premier à la soutenir.

Elle doit être dans tous ses états et elle doit être furieuse contre moi. Depuis l'épisode Brody, nous nous étions retrouvés. Mais même après ses plusieurs mois, nous n'étions toujours pas officiellement ensemble car nous nous voyions très peu. Mais j'espère que je pourrais lui faire la surprise de venir. En attendant, je peux demander à Puck comment elle va. Je sais que lui et Quinn sont avec elle. J'évite soigneusement de demander à mon cher petit frère, il me passerait un savon.

De: Finn

A: Puck

« Mec, comment va Rachel ? »

De : Puck

A : Finn

« Comment oses-tu demander ? Et comment tu peux lui faire ça ? Elle est en rogne contre toi. Jure-moi que tu vas venir. On sera tous là mais on sait que la personne qu'elle voudrait le plus voir c'est toi. »

De : Finn

A : Puck

« T'inquiètes, je viens. Mais ne lui dit pas, je vais lui faire une surprise. Mais j'avais vraiment des examens, mais c'était il y a deux semaines. J'ai promis d'être là et j'y serais. »

De : Puck

A : Finn

« T'as intérêt parce que tu es peut-être mon frère mais Rachel est comme ma sœur et je serais là pour te cogner si tu lui fais du mal. Mais après il faudra aussi la consoler et même si je le ferais, je préfère être avec Quinn-si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Ok, donc Rachel est en rogne. J'espère que ma surprise va lui plaire et elle ne m'en voudra plus. Il faut que je demande à mon oncle, Sydney (nda: Le «chef» de Funny Girl-le vieux directeur..) si il peut m'arranger quelque chose.

Mercredi 26 Mars. J-2 avant l'«Opening Night»

Rachel:

Brittany et Santana reviennent dans une demi-heure. Quinn tient à aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Le Klaine l'accompagne. Tina qui dont l'avion a atterrit dans la nuit reste chez Sam et Mercedes avec Artie et Mike. Puck essaie de me calmer car oui, avec le stress qui monte et l'absence de Finn, je ne peux pas me calmer ! Même les paroles rassurantes de Puck ne m'aide pas. Shelby –qui m'appelle tous les matins depuis que j'ai eu le rôle de Fanny- n'a pas réussi non plus à me calmer. Je ne cesse de faire les cents pas.

-Rachel, essaie au moins de te contrôler.

-Puck comment veux-tu ?!

-Pose-toi. Tient vient regarder l'ordi avec moi. Je suis sur le site de ton théâtre et apparemment, toutes les places sont réservées.

-Quoi ?! Je vais jouer devant une salle comble ! Oh mon dieu ! Et si je fais une fausse note, et si je tombe de scène et si je..

-Stop Rachel, tu seras parfaite ! En plus les gens ont hâte de te voir.

-C'est vrai ? Attend, laisse-moi regarder.

Je regarde et là je tombe sur des commentaires très peu flatteurs à mon égard. Alors les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Puckerman ! Regarde ! Regarde ce qu'ils disent ! «Comment peut-on vouloir reprendre le rôle de la Grande Barbra alors que personne n'égale son talent.» ou encore «On remarque plus son nez que son talent.»

Puck :

Depuis deux heures, j'essaie de calmer Rachel mais je ne peux pas. Même Shelby n'a pas réussi. Et puis pourquoi lui ai-je montrer les critiques des internautes. Maintenant, elle me gueule dessus, elle explose et en plus elle pleure. Pourquoi Finn n'est pas là.

De :Puck

A : Finn

«Mec ! Dis-lui que tu viens, elle pète son câble !»

De : Finn

A : Puck

«Je ne peux pas encore..»

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais j'espère que ça vaut le coup parce que là. Ouf ! Quinn, Klaine et Brittana reviennent. Quinn a retrouvé ses sœurs.

-Enfin, vous rentrez ! J'en peux plus.

-Tout ça c'est à cause de Finnocence. Pourquoi il ne vient pas ?!

-Santana va voir Rach'.

-Mais pourquoi ce serait à nous de réparer les erreurs du baleineau ?

-Parce que c'est vous, je vais vous le dire. Finn vient mais il ne faut pas le dire à Miss Berry car il lui fait une surprise.

-Rachel et Finn vont faire comme mes licornes. :D

-Britt' ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Mes licornes Kurt et Blaine Warbler vont se marier et faire pleins de bébé licornes; eh bah, Rachel et Finn vont se marier.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est Lord Tobbington qui me l'a dit. Blaine aussi est au courant.

-Blaine ?!

-Me regarder pas comme ça, avec Brittany, on devait garder le secret.

-Pourquoi il vous l'a dit ? Je suis quand même son meilleur pote.

Quinn qui était parti voir Rachel revient vers nous dans le salon.

-Faites moins de bruit, Rachel dort Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Finn vient mais c'est une surprise pour Rachel. Il veut lui demander sa main. Britt et le Hobbit n°2 le savaient. Et Puck vient de demander pourquoi eux le savaient et pas lui car il est le meilleur ami de Finn.

-Ok, et donc pourquoi ?

-En fait, au début d'année dernière, on était tous les trois tristes parce que vous étiez partis. Et puis, je venais d'annoncer que nos trois new-yorkais habitaient ensemble. Je ne pensais pas encore au mariage mais c'est Finn qui m'a mis cette idée en tête. Il sentait que le Brody était un connard d'ailleurs il a adoré ton appel Santana. Enfin bref, il a dit que quand Brody ne sera plus là, il reviendrait et referait sa demande. Et il a décidé de la première de Funny Girl pour lui annoncer car il savait qu'elle aurait le rôle.

-Et comment il pouvait savoir ?

-C'est lui qui lui a conseillé sa chanson pour son audition. Mais il n'a jamais voulu le dire à personne. Mr Shue la connait aussi mais sous la demande de Finn il n'a rien dit non plus.

Vendredi 28 Mars. 1 heure avant la levée du rideau.

Rachel :

On est dans ma loge, je fais mes derniers soins. Puis, j'aurai une bonne demi-heure pour respirer. Mes 11 amis sont présents. On frappe à la porte.

-Entrez !

-Hello !

-_Tous en chœur_-Mr Shuester !

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Tout va bien. Un peu stressé mais ça va.

-Tu as les encouragements d'Emma.

-Je l'embrasse. Et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec le bébé, vous serez un père formidable. Et si vous en doutez, nous on est là pour vous le rappeler.

-Merci, je vous adore. Bon je vais te laisser. Et même si elle ne te l'a pas dit, Sue te soutient aussi.

-A noter d'une pierre blanche, Sue Sylvester te soutient Rachel.

Tout le monde embrassa Mr Shue puis, il partit.

Dis minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Puis apparut Sydney.

-Rachel, ça va bientôt être l'heure. Avant, mon neveu voudrait te voir absolument. Il est fan de toi et aimerai te demander quelque chose.

-Fait le entrer.

-Ok, bon je vous laisse, j'ai encore des choses à faire. _-à son neveu-_ Vas y entre. Elle ne va pas te bouffer, elle est juste avec ses amis.

Son neveu fit un pas en avant puis un deuxième. Il était grand, brun. C'était Finn !

-Finn Christopher Hudson !

J'étais énervée.

-Bonsoir Rachel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tes examens étaient plus importants.

-Rachel, TU es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Et je t'avais promis de venir.

Je regardais le reste de mes amis. Aucun ne paraissait surpris.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Rachel, bien sûr qu'ils le savaient. Mais je comptais te faire une surprise.

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte ! J'étais très mal, et tu n'étais même pas là. Tu es vraiment horrible !

-Rachel je suis là maintenant. Et mon oncle m'a dit que je risquai gros en venant te voir juste avant le spectacle et je lui ai dit que justement tu serais beaucoup mieux.

-Sydney est ton oncle ! Alors ça veut dire que chanter _Don't Stop Believing_ n'a servi à rien, que je l'avais déjà dans la poche ?!

-Non, pas du tout. Il n'a su qu'après que nous étions liés.

-Comment ça lié ?

-Bon, ce ne sera pas aussi beau et romantique que pour Kurt et Blaine mais nous sommes entourés de nos meilleurs amis donc ça me convient tout autant.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Rachel Barbra Berry, aujourd'hui, alors que dans quinze minutes tu monteras sur scène jouer le plus grand rôle de ta vie, je te demande officiellement de devenir ma femme. Celle que j'aime et que je chérirais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Rachel, veux-tu m'épouser ? Et je te promets que ce sera le vrai mariage.

-Oh mon dieu ! Oui je le veux car comme l'a dit Puck, on ne peut pas séparer des âmes-sœurs.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors et les autres les applaudir. Puis Sydney me dit d'être en place dans cinq minutes. Mes amis me souhaitèrent bonne chance et après un ultime baiser de mon –désormais officiel- futur époux.

_OooOooOooO Ellipse de la pièce OooOooOooO_

Je venais de passer le meilleur moment de ma vie. J'avais été parfaite. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, retrouver Finn. J'entrais dans ma loge pour me démaquiller et me changer. Mes amis arrivèrent. Et tous me félicitèrent et m'enlacèrent. Puis, ils allèrent à l'after dans une boîte branchée de New-York. Finn leur demanda d'y aller sans nous, nous les rejoindrons. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, il me regarda avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Je suis fier de toi. Tu as réalisé ton rêve malgré tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie. Et j'aurai aimé être là tout le temps.

-Mais maintenant, nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te le promet. Et je voulais m'excuser pour mon absence et pour Brody même si il le mérite.

-Je veux m'excuser aussi. Même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, je n'aurais pas du sauter dans les bras du premier mec qui passait. On repart à zéro ?

-Oui.

Je me réfugiais dans ses bras. Notre étreinte dura plusieurs minutes puis ile me lâcha et me rappela que nos amis nous attendaient.

FIN.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez moi une review... A la prochaine.


End file.
